Adventures of Bob the Builder and the Gang
by BoxOfMudkips
Summary: We all know Bob the Builder was pretty messed up. Well this is the adventures of him and shiz nitz. This is only rated M because he says the F word in chapter 2 and possibly others
1. The begining of the story, the end Rolly

Disclaimer: I do not own Bob the Builder and all that stuff

Bob the builder was a normal dude. If you consider normal a total freak that has talking gay machines and has the gayest theme song in the history of ever! Then yes Bob the Builder is like a normal person. Ok then lets get to our story.

It all started when Bob was little he had just gotten a hammer from his dad for his 10th birthday. He decided, hey I'll hit myself in the head with this hammer. And this is how this messed up man came to be with his machines.

Bob the Builder, can we fix it?

(Plays the rest of the Bob the Builder theme song)

"Okay gang lets get ready to build some stuff", Bob said very excitedly.

"Go to hell," Rolly said," We don't wanna hear any of this crap no more, it's pointless to build something that people are just gonna blow up cause they hate you!"

Bob was no too happy about that. "Okay to the junk yard with you ass cracker!"

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!"

That was the end of Rolly.

Ok I know this sucked and it was really stupid but oh well!


	2. Lofty and The bridge

So after that little junkyard incident every thing seemed okay, Bob was **KINDA** normal… for a while at least.

Down the road came bob and lofty, the gayest group of the bunch.

" Lofty, come on look there is the bridge, Bob said to the scared machine, "Cross it and were home free!"

"Uhhhh, that bridge looks awful high and scary bob."

"You good for nothing mother fucker!!! Cross that fucking bridge you scared shit ass hole or I'll pop your damn tires, leave you hear to rust and then come back and set you on fire!!! How's **THAT** for encouragement?"

"Uh, okay bob"

Lofty crossed the bridge, but bob was still kinda pissed off about not wanting to cross the bridge in the first place.

Can you guess what he did?

At the end of the road almost a quarter of a mile from the house, (I think that what it is. House, yard, building place type thing. Whatever backs to the story)

Damn country corn flake machine. Now I'm a gonna burned you," Bob said in a southern-type accent for no goddamn reason at all.

Mwahahahahah!!!!

Loft was so close yet so far from home type thing (NO! Not that shit thing again!) (Okay I'll call it the house yard, m'kay?)

Any who. Loft sat her burning with his tires slashed, and later he would rust. Bob was peeing on an area too. ( WTF?)

Wendy saw but didn't say anything, for she didn't want to die a cruel death like lofty died.

(Wtf, that death kicked ass!!!)

Now two of the machines were gone, who will die next, I dunno I'll have to think. Tell me who you think should die.

Preview for the next chapter, I'm gonna kill what ever machines peeps think should die, if I get feed back, and I'm gonna kill my friend Ethan, cause he's a senor jackass. Sorry Ethan.


	3. Ethan meets Bob, Well not really

Ethan was the kind of kind of person who had quite a temper. He killed animals and people and had been to jail several times. He was hardcore to the maximum. He thought he could handle Bob, but ohhhhhhh was he wrong.

"Sup Bob," Ethan said as eh came into his 'house yard'.

"ELLO ETHAN HOW IS YOU TODAY!" Bob screamed.

Wendy walked out of the other room.

"Bob has been having some problems with his hearing after the Lofty incident. Lofty kinda, erm, well, he blew up after being lit on fire. Bob can't hear very well and he's a little more psycho than usual, so watch out"

"Eh, fuck that bitch"

"Okay…but don't say I didn't warn you"

Wendy walk out hoping bob will kill Ethan (don't we all)

"Bitch," Ethan mumbles.

"ETHAN DID YOU KNOW THAT PEOPLE LIVE FOR AN AVERAGE OF 80 YEARS?!

"No Bob I did not know that"

"WHAT?!?!?"

"NO BOB I DID NOT KNOW THAT!"

"OH OK, WELL IT IS THE AVERAGE……………I THINK!"

WELL I'M GONNA GO CHILL WITH THE MACHINES OKAY?!"

"OK, TELL ME IF THET BEING ASS HATS AND I'LL COME AND WHOOP THERE ASSES!"

"SURE THING BOB, Fucktard"

Outside in the house yard 

"Hola my machine friends!"

"Hi Ethan," the machines cheered in unison.

"I-a-heard about Rolly and Lofty, I'm sorry about that"

"That's okay! We hated those dumbfucks anyways."

"Well okay then"

RANDOM ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bob runs outside with two machine pistols in his hands.

"Ah!!!!!!!!!! Fuck you all!"

Machines scatter everywhere. Ethan runs behind the house.

"Oh Shit. I'm gonna get killed", Ethan panted out of breath (he had to run in circles for a couple minutes) "Damn, damn damn damn!"

Fwahahahahahaha," Bob laughed shooting randomly.

None of machines got hurt badly, hell they were metal and all that shit.

" Score!" Ethan cheered" I gotta machete in my back pocket!"

Ethan runs up to bob and tries to stab him

"Ha ha! Mother Fucker!"

Bob has shot Ethan before he could stab him.

Ethan will be recognized as gone, but not missed or mourned or any of that shiz nitz.

Yea I know that sucked. Eh, at least it was longer than one and two.


End file.
